Matt and Kitty
by DianaOfFireMountain
Summary: umm its a love story about umm O_O me (kitty) and matt ^o^'''' hehe welll anyways it mentions just in one sentence my friends Laike and Izzy its like a song fiction the song is Can you feel the love tonight version 2 o.o enjoy!!


This storry is from the new digimon when Matt is older. Kitandry Takotamoi (Kitty)  
is a character I made up her digimons name is Kitmon in its smallest from it looks kinda  
like a little black panter  
I DONT OWN DIGIMON AND I DONT OWN THE SONG CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT   
VERSION 2 >  
  
Kitty walks along side Matt, holding hands gently. It is summer time in wisconsin and   
they are talking through a forest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I never thought you would come up and see me Matt." admited Kitty Shyly.   
"I would go anywhere to see you Kitty." he replyed as he kissed her soft on her crimson   
cheek. Kitty smiled in youthful delight.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They walked on in silence for a couple for minutes. Before they reached where they were   
going.   
"The others should already be at the lake." said Matt softly in Kittys ear.   
"How about just one kiss before we get there?" Suggested Kitty. Matt smiled as he   
stopeed walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He turned tward her. They both closed there eyes as Matt eased his lips onto hers and   
Kitty slipped her tounge in. They stood there passionatly kissing for about five   
minutes before Matt broke the kiss.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Beleive the very best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"They'll worry if we don't get there soon" Whispered Matt. So they started off about. As   
time passed they could here a waterfalls and Kitty smiled.   
"I'll beet you there!" she said quikly and ran off down the hill, Matt close behind. She   
stopped in a clearing. Where a small lake was and steam raising off it. At one side   
of it there was a small waterfall about as wide as 2 ppl and as tall as 5.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting Kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty just stood there smiling as Matt raped his arms around her waist from behind. All   
the digimon and digidestined were playing in the water.   
"This is the biggest digimon reunion ive seen yet" said TK splashing Kari with water.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager   
Beats in time with yours  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is the only one I've seen" admited Kitmon, Kittys digimon.  
"The funnest one ive seen" said Izzy splashing around with Laike.   
"Fun isnt it, thats not the whole reason i got you all here." he smiled as he let go of   
Kitty and stood in front of her going on one knee. From his pocket he took out a   
single ring with a saphire in it and took Kittys hand. As he slid it on her finger he   
asked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kitty will you marry me?" Kitty looked stuneed then joyful  
"Yes, I will" she said. Matt leaped up and embraced her in a warm hug.  
"I love you" he whispered in her ear.  
"lucky dog!!!!" Yelled Tokomon as everyone called, yelled, and whistled. Then, Matt took  
kitty in his arms and kissed her the deepest loving kiss he could. She kissd him back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Beleive the very best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^^^ 6 Months Later ^^^^  
Everyone stood up, clapped, yelled, and whistled as Matt and Kitty kissed on there   
wedding day. Matt picked Kitty up and kept kissing her.  
They both knew these were the happiest days of their lives.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Beleive the very best  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
